The First Snow
by BaekbeeLu
Summary: Sehun pikir Ia tidak bisa menemukan kembali cinta sejatinya, setelah sekian lama kekasihnya menghilang di pesta kelulusan mereka semasa SMA. Sehun merindu, Ia mencoba untuk bersabar dengan terus menunggu. Namun, bagaimana jika selama ini kekasihnya telah memberinya clue di setiap tahun, di awal musim dingin? Lewat surat kecil beraroma mawar di kaki burung merpati. HUNHAN. GS. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

" **The First Snow"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **And OCs**

 **Romance, Fluffy**

 **Twoshoot**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam melambai dengan begitu dingin. Langit terlihat gelap sempurna tanpa adanya penerangan kerlap-kerlip cahaya sang bintang. Tak ada pula senyuman rembulan yang biasanya senantiasa memancarkan cahaya remang-remang yang cantik.

Yang terlihat hanya lah langit yang gelap merata, dan sepi.

Seorang lelaki dengan coat hitam berbulu hangatnya yang putih berlari membelah jalanan yang kala itu tengah ramai oleh lalu-lalang kendaraan yang melintas. Ia menjulurkan tangannya di udara dengan kelima jari yang terbuka sempurna. Memberi isyarat pada setiap kendaraan untuk berhenti sesaat, memberinya kesempatan untuk menyebrang ke sebrang jalan.

Langkah kakinya berjalan cepat. Nafasnya cukup terengah saat Ia berhasil menyebrang, uap putih berhembus dari dalam tubuhnya yang hangat. Ia mencoba untuk mencari kehangatan lain dengan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan tebal itu. Rasanya udara benar-benar dingin, sehingga baju hangatnya pun bahkan tak cukup untuk membuatnya benar-benar hangat. Syukurlah Ia memakai sepatu boot dan kaus kaki tebalnya, setidaknya kedua kakinya masih tetap hangat walau Ia sudah berjalan cukup lama tadi.

Laki-laki ini bernama Oh Sehun. Ia merupakan petinggi perusahaan property yang sudah di akui dunia sebagai perusahaan property terbesar yang berada di Korea Selatan, yang tak lain merupakan harta tertinggi warisan dari mendiang kakeknya.

Oh Sehun adalah pewaris generasi ketiga setelah Ayahnya, Oh Yunho.

Parasnya sangat tampan dan rupawan. Sehun memiliki tubuh atletis yang sangat indah dengan bahu bidang yang lebar, Ia juga memiliki abs yang begitu menakjubkan, belum lagi kakinya yang panjang dan ramping.

Oh Sehun jelas adalah gambaran kesempurnaan yang di idamkan seluruh gadis Asia mungkin di dunia juga. Julukannya adalah Prince of Asia.

Namun, satu hal yang perlu diketahui tentang dirinya. Oh Sehun adalah seorang lelaki lajang, Ia bahkan di isukan tak pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Bahkan di umurnya yang saat ini sudah menginjak pertengahan dua puluhan, Ia masih betah dengan kesendiriannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Sehun masih betah untuk mencari sosok itu. Gadis tanpa nama yang selalu menitipkan surat kecilnya di kaki burung merpati di setiap awal musim dingin tiba. Surat itu selalu di tunjukkan untuknya setiap tahun, bahkan sejak tujuh tahun lamanya. Dan, tidak pernah ada kalimat lain yang Sehun temukan dari surat manis itu.

Selain …

 _ **Aku menunggumu, Aku merindukanmu, Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun.**_

Bukan main besarnya rasa penasaran yang begitu membeludak di hatinya. Sejak pertama kali menerima surat itu dulu, Sehun merasa hatinya selalu berdebar dengan perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan, dan hangat.

Surat itu tertulis dengan gaya penulisan berait yang amat sangat cantik. Dengan kertas kecil merah mudahnya dan aroma wangi mawarnya yang segar. Selalu ada pita keemasan yang terlilit di balik gulungan surat kecilnya di kaki merpati itu.

Dan, Sehun sudah membayangkannya sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jika gadis misterius ini pasti adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan indah. Memiliki wajah mungil yang putih cantik berseri-seri seperti malaikat. Memiliki rambut panjang menawan yang menjuntai sebatas punggung. Dan, memiliki perawakan mungil yang menggemaskan ketika berada di sampingnya nanti.

Sungguh! Rasa penasarannya melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Sehun sudah tidak bisa untuk menunggu dan bersabar lagi. Apapun caranya, siapa pun gadis misterius itu. Ia harus menemukannya juga di awal musim dingin ini. Dengan begitu Sehun tidak perlu lagi lelah untuk terus menunggu dalam melangsungkan pernikahan sakral sehidup sematinya.

Untuk itulah Sehun mengabaikan makan malamnya hari ini. Ia berlari dan terus berjalan jauh tanpa kenal kata menyerah. Mengejar burung merpati yang memberikannya surat kecil ketika Ia baru saja sampai di kediamannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Menajamkan penglihatannya di tengah kerumunan manusia yang berlalu-lalang dan ramai.

Sehun yakin burung merpati itu bisa membawanya bertemu dengan sang bidadari.

Sehun mengutuk ramalan cuaca malam ini. Yang menginformasikan jika malam ini akan turun salju pertama. Di malam akhir pekan, dan di awal bulan desember yang mulai penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip cahaya cantik dari lampu-lampu kecil di pohon Natal. Bukan main ramainya malam ini, sehingga Ia cukup susah untuk berdesak-desakkan di tengah keramaian. Tapi Sehun tidak boleh menyerah, Ia harus berhasil untuk menemukan bidadarinya.

Burung merpati itu terus terbang semakin jauh, mengepakkan sayapnya tanpa lelah di suhu udara yang rendah. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai frustasi mengerjarnya di belakang. Dan, Akhirnya Sehun kehilangan jejak burung merpati itu.

Sehun mengedarkan seluruh antensinya pada apa yang bisa Ia lihat. Tanpa sadar, burung merpati itu membawanya ke sebuah pusat keramaian. Taman hijau di pinggiran sungai yang di penuhi dengan lampu-lampu yang berkilauan.

Taman itu di penuhi dengan beberapa pepohonan gundul yang kehilangan seluruh daunnya. Hanya ada ranting kesepian dengan warna coklat gelap. Ada pula beberapa bangku taman yang kosong berembun.

Sehun tak melihat siapa pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia menarik nafas kesal dan frustasi. Kehilangan jejak burung merpati itu seperti sama saja dengan Sehun kehilangan jalan menuju cinta abadinya.

Langkahnya bergerak dengan pelan dan penuh harapan. Menyusuri taman yang sepi itu sendirian. Taman di pinggiran sungai Han ini tak seperti pusat keramaian lainnya yang ramai. Hanya beberapa pasangan saja yang sedang bersantai di taman itu, sedangkan Sehun disini sedang berusaha keras untuk menemukan pasangannya pula.

Namun, beberapa meter kedepan, akhirnya Sehun menemukan sebuah petunjuk. Matanya membeliak terkejut ketika indra penciumannya tak sengaja menghirup aroma mawar yang familiar. Yah, aroma mawar yang selalu tercium dari surat manis itu.

Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Semangatnya tiba-tiba berada di level tertinggi. Wajahnya sumringah dan tak sabar, pancaran bahagia dan penasaran tergambar jelas di mata elangnya.

Aroma itu semakin kuat dan harum. Hingga rasanya Sehun bisa saja pingsan karena begitu terbuai dengan wanginya yang memabukkan. Campuran dari aroma manis vanilla dan wanginya mawar menjadi satu di penciumannya sekarang. Dan, langkah Sehun semakin melambat ketika Ia melihat sosok seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

Lalu pada akhirnya tapakkan kakinya terhenti. Sehun saat ini sedang memandangi punggung sempit seorang gadis. Gadis itu memiliki perawakkan tubuh yang mungil, yang terbalut sempurna dengan coat tebal berwarna putih sepanjang pahanya. Rambutnya tergerai dengan begitu cantik sebatas punggung. Dan, gadis itu juga sedang memberi makan pada sekelompok burung merpati yang berada di sekitarnya. Jika telinga Sehun sedikit saja lebih peka lagi, maka Ia bisa mendengar alunan suara begitu merdu dari nyanyian gadis itu disana.

Dengan pasti, langit yang gelap gulita perlahan menjatuhkan butiran-butiran salju pertamanya di malam ini. Kepingan putih yang berguguran cantik itu bagaikan kapas sutra yang bertebaran. Lembutnya tekstur bulir salju yang basah itu menghujani Sehun yang berdiri dengan diam. Gadis disana malah mengadahkan kepalanya juga kedua tangan kecilnya di udara. Tangannya penuh oleh jatuhan bulir salju yang mencair.

Hingga akhirnya punggung sempit itu berbalik. Menghadap beberapa meter dengan sempurnanya di depan Sehun yang langsung terpaku dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air matanya secara langsung.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Ia merasa kacau sekaligus lega seperti ini?

Gadis itu tak merasa kaget mendapati kehadirannya. Sehun justru mendapat sambutan baik dengan satu tarikan senyuman cantik menawan. Dan senyuman itu menjadi tanda dari keruntuhan dinding pertahanan Sehun selama ini.

"Akhirnya kau menemukanku juga, Oh Sehun."

Suara lembut itu membawa kedua kaki Sehun berlari kencang. Menghampiri si gadis yang tersenyum dengan pandangan mata indah berkaca-kaca menunggu tubuh mungilnya untuk siap di peluk.

Sehun datang padanya, bukan hanya memberikan sebuah pelukan kerinduan yang hangat melainkan juga sebuah ciuman yang berlandaskan tangis dan haru. Air mata keduanya jatuh secara bersamaan, dan sang gadis menutup matanya dengan rapat saat kedua belah bibir hangat Sehun meraup rakus bibir ranumnya.

Memberikan sebuah sengatan aneh yang mendebarkan. Membuat suhu di sekitar mereka terasa sangat panas dan gerah kendati suhu semakin rendah karena turunnya salju pertama. Bahkan pelukan keduanya semakin merapat dan intim. Dan Sehun belum mau melepaskan ciuman panjangnya jika saja sang gadis tidak memukul bahunya untuk meminta di lepaskan, karena untuk sebuah ciuman panjang pun di perlukan pula pasokan udara yang banyak.

Sehun memeluk erat gadis itu dan menjatuhkan tangisnya di bahu sempit sang gadis. Ia mengunci seluruh pergerakkan tanpa ada celah sedikit pun. Sehun hanya diam, sampai beberapa saat ketika tangisnya berhenti dan Ia mulai melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, dulu juga kau selalu menangis ketika memelukku. Dasar lelaki cengeng," Gadis itu bergurau dan tersenyum di balik punggung tegapnya, dan memberi usapan lembut disana.

"Luhan …" bisik Sehun parau.

"Hm ? Kau masih mengingat namaku ?."

"Luhan …" panggil Sehun lagi sedikit keras.

"Ada apa ? Sayang…" sahut Luhan dengan lembut.

Lalu, Sehun menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Kata itu, adalah kata yang Ia rindukan.

"Kau sungguh adalah Luhan kan, Sayang? Kau adalah Luhanku, kan? Luhan milikku yang menghilang sejak 13 tahun lamanya di akhir pesta kelulusan SMA. Luhan yang selalu ku tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Yang selalu kunantikan sejak lama. Jawab dengan jujur! Kau adalah kekasihku, Xi Luhan kan?!" racau Sehun campur aduk dalam mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaannya.

Dia kacau, bingung menempatkan antara rasa kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Tapi, untuk yang seutuhnya, Sehun sangat bahagia bisa menemukan kembali cinta pertamanya. Gadis yang dulunya selalu menemaninya di hari-hari semasa sekolah. Gadis yang dulunya di inginkan sang Ibu untuk menjadi menantu idaman keluarga Oh ketika Sehun sudah beranjak lebih dewasa. Dan sekarang, Sehun seratus persen yakin jika keinginan Ibunya pasti akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat.

Luhan tersenyum haru dan melepaskan pelukan yang Sehun berikan. Namun, kedua lengan kurusnya tidak pergi dari sana, sepasang lengan yang terbalut coat hangat itu menggantung begitu anggun di leher Sehun. Mata Luhan yang indah menatap begitu teduh kedalam mata Sehun yang balas memandangnya penuh rasa bahagia dan kagum. Senyum menawan senantiasa Luhan ciptakan di wajah cantiknya. Dan, kemudian gadis manis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Aku, adalah Xi Luhan. Perempuan lugu yang dulunya menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang berandal tampan dan sangat kaya bernama Oh Sehun semasa SMA. Perempuan yang katanya berjasa dalam mengubah pribadi Oh Sehun menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik lagi. Dan aku, adalah kekasihmu, Oh Sehun. Dari dulu, dan mungkin juga sekarang." Balas Luhan dengan jenaka sembari memberikan ulasan tanya di kalimat terakhirnya. Memberi maksud tertentu kepada Sehun yang langsung peka terhadap apa yang Ia tanyakan.

Sehun ikut tertawa kecil mendengar balasan yang Luhan berikan. Ia mengambil tangan Luhan yang berada di antara lehernya dan meletakkan tangan kecil itu untuk masuk kedalam celah coat tebalnya dan memeluk pinggangnya lebih dekat disana. Sehingga Luhan kembali semakin dekat kepadanya. Sehun menyentuh hidung bangir Luhan dengan hidungnya, menghirup dalam aroma feminine khas kekasihnya yang begitu selama ini Ia rindukan.

Wajah Luhan merona samar dengan bulu mata lentiknya yang bergerak cepat. Meski sudah di umur dua puluh lima tahun sekalipun, Ia tetap lah seorang gadis polos yang belum pernah mengalami hal intim sedekat ini dengan pria. Terlebih itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, dan Luhan bersumpah bahwa sejauh ini hanya Sehun yang pernah berada sedekat ini dengan dirinya.

"Kau, pertama dan terakhir untukku, Luhan. Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh di belakangmu. Meski kau tahu, aku adalah lelaki paling tampan yang pernah ada."

"Kau semakin tampan, dan aku semakin mencintaimu."

Sehun kembali mengerutkan wajahnya cemberut, dan membawa Luhan jatuh kedalam pelukannya lagi. Tubuh gadis itu Sehun masukkan ke dalam coatnya, membungkus Luhan mungil di dalam dada bidangnya yang nyaman dan penuh kehangatan maskulin.

"Tapi tetap saja kau sudah sangat lama menghilang, sampai akhirnya kini kau kembali pulang. Dan, kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi Luhan. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa untuk pergi sesukamu lagi. Aku akan mengurungmu di rumahku mulai sekarang." Ujar Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa begitu?!"

"Karena aku masih milik orangtua ku, jadi kau belum punya wewenang apapun." Senyum Luhan polos dengan kepala yang mengadah jelas ke arah kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita menikah sekarang saja. Supaya aku bisa mengawasimu di sisiku selama dua puluh empat jam penuh. Aku serius, Luhan. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi."

Raut sendu di wajah Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum getir. Ia menangkup kedua sisi rahang tegas lelaki itu dan mengecup lembut bibirnya sekilas. Sontak hal tak terduga itu pun tak luput dari rasa keterkejutan Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran Luhan.

Mata Luhan terlihat memudar dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya terlihat lesu dan pucat.

"Kau, tidak bisa." Bisik Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa?"

Kepala Luhan kembali mengadah ke atas. Dan sekarang matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kau, tidak bisa menikahiku Sehun-ah. Aku sudah di jodohkan dengan lelaki lain. Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya, meski kau adalah alasan terkuat yang ingin aku perjuangkan." Dan seketika tangis pilu Luhan pecah. Tetesan lembut hangat itu mengalir dari kedua ujung matanya.

Sehun terkejut. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan hatinya benar-benar hancur. Dengan lirih, lelaki itu memberanikan diri untuk meminta semua penjelasan.

"Apa maksudnya?! Kau bilang jika kau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun saat kita berpisah. Oh, atau ini sebenarnya yang ingin kau sampaikan?! Membual dengan kalimat cintamu di surat itu setiap awal musim dingin, dan inikah alasan sebenarnya?! Jika ada lelaki lain yang kau cintai? Katakan Luhan! Jelaskan semuanya padaku!." Suara Sehun meninggi satu oktaf. Ia bahkan juga ikut menangis namun dengan kemarahan yang mendidih di dalam dirinya. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa hancur dan teriris. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika maksud dari isi surat yang selalu di tujukan untuknya ini adalah karena Luhan ingin menjelaskan siapa tunangannya selama ini.

Lalu apa malam ini adalah akhir dari hubungan mereka? Sehun bahkan baru ingin kembali memulainya.

Luhan menangis parah dengan sesenggukkan yang jelas terdengar. Ia menggeleng dengan ribut dan menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan gemetar dan kedinginan. Luhan mencoba untuk kembali menemukan suaranya meski tangis membuatnya terasa sukar untuk berbicara.

Tapi, Luhan juga tidak ingin Sehun meninggalkannya. Jadi, Ia mencoba untuk memberi kekasihnya itu penjelasan walau dengan terbata-bata sekalipun. Ia punya alasan kuat mengapa Ia tidak bisa menolak itu. Dan menjadi alasan kuat pula mengapa Ia menghilang sejak di pesta kelulusan SMA waktu itu.

"Aku, aku terkena kanker leukemia Sehun-ah."

Sehun berhenti bernafas dan semakin terkejut.

"Aku sudah mengalami kanker itu sejak umurku delapan tahun. Dokter sudah memperingati sejak awal jika umurku tidak akan bertahan lama. Lalu, ketika masa terakhir di SMA itu adalah dimana waktu kankerku berada di stadium ketiga. Rambutku mulai rontok semakin banyak, terkadang aku juga mengalami batuk berdarah." Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap ke dalam mata Sehun yang terus menjatuhkan bulir air mata. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu jika aku akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, jadi, jadi aku pikir pergi secara diam-diam adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan."

"Lu-Luhan …"

"Dan, ketika dimana aku kembali kritis di rumah sakit setelah acara pesta kelulusan kita. Dokter berkata jika kankerku kemungkinan akan sembuh bila aku mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang yang sama seperti yang ku punya. Kemudian, entah bagaimana keajaiban pun datang. Setelah beberapa jam dokter mengatakan jika aku tidak akan tertolong, Ia pun kembali mengatakan pada keluargaku jika aku mendapatkan donor itu. Seorang pasien juga di rawat waktu itu dan Ia menjadi korban dari tabrak lari yang membuatnya benar-benar kritis. Pasien itu adalah seorang lelaki dari kalangan kaya dan pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar." Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

"Kemudian, dokter juga bercerita pada keluarga lelaki itu termasuk dirinya mengenai kondisiku. Lalu tanpa di duga, pasien itu bersedia membantu keluargaku, dengan secara suka-rela Ia ingin mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untukku agar aku bisa segera di operasi untuk menyembuhkan kanker itu. Katanya, Ia ingin melakukan satu kebaikan menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain sebelum Ia meninggal mengingat kondisi dari lukanya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Padahal dokter belum mendiagnosa tentang itu, tapi lelaki baik hati itu seperti sudah mengetahui jika Ia tak akan hidup lebih lama lagi."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun setelah sedari tadi terus menyimak cerita Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, Ia mencoba menghapus airmatanya dengan sapu tangan. Kedua tangannya masih mengalun mesra di dalam coat Sehun, tepat di pinggang lelaki itu.

"Kemudian aku pun langsung di operasi setelah dokter mencocokkan DNA sumsum tulang belakang kami yang sama. Aku tidak tahu mengenai apapun, karena saat itu kondisiku benar-benar kritis dan tak sadarkan diri. Orangtuaku lah yang menceritakan semua ini padaku. Aku ingin berterimakasih banyak pada lelaki itu, namun ternyata benar, bahwa Ia sudah tiada. Dan, ternyata sebelum itu keluargaku telah di titipkan sebuah pesan dari pendonor itu. Ia mengatakan, jika Ia memiliki seorang putra tunggal yang sangat disayanginya. Karena pendonor itu tahu jika aku adalah anak perempuan yang kebetulan seumuran dengan putranya, Ia pun menitipkan amanat jika Ia ingin aku menikahi putranya itu suatu hari nanti."

Kemudian, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapannya yang penuh makna.

"Untuk itulah aku tidak bisa menolak amanat itu, Sehun. Aku harus memenuhi amanat itu karena lelaki itu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan membuatku berumur lebih panjang. Karena itulah aku menunggu disini, di taman ini selama setiap awal musim dingin tiba. Aku terus menunggu putra tunggal dari pendonor baik hati itu untuk datang menemuiku. Dan, sekarang aku rasa aku tak perlu menunggu lagi." Lalu, Luhan tersenyum arti, dan memeluk Sehun sangat erat. Kembali, airmatanya menitik disana.

Luhan hanya diam karena Ia telah selesai dalam ceritanya. Menunggu kepekaan Sehun untuk memahami semua kalimat yang telah Ia sampaikan barusan. Luhan tahu Ia hanya perlu diam, karena Sehun pasti akan langsung mengerti apa maksud Ia yang sebenarnya.

Sehun mendengar semua cerita Luhan dengan baik sejak awal. Mulanya Ia terkejut karena ternyata sudah sejak lama kekasihnya itu mengidap penyakit mematikan yang bahkan dengan bodohnya Sehun tidak peka akan hal itu. Mulanya Sehun terus merasa sedih dan lega ketika Luhan bercerita jika Ia mendapat pendonor yang cocok untuknya.

Mulanya Sehun tidak curiga sama sekali, bahkan Ia terlalu hanyut dalam keseriusannya menyimak seluruh cerita pelik masa lalu Luhan. Hingga kemudian, pikirannya mulai menaruh firasat janggal ketika Luhan mengatakan si pendonor tersebut adalah lelaki kalangan kaya raya yang menjadi korban malang dari tabrak lari hingga membuat si pendonor itu meninggal.

Nasib itu, sama persis dengan nasib yang di alami Ayah Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu setelah hari kelulusannya. Yang dimana Ayahnya menjadi korban tabrak lari dari seorang penjahat yang tak lain adalah pesaing keluarga mereka di perusahaan. Sehun juga ingat jika Ibunya pernah bercerita bahwa sebelum Ayahnya meninggal, beliau sempat membuat satu kebaikan besar dengan menolong nyawa orang lain. Namun sang Ibu tak pernah bercerita jika sang Ayah mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk orang lain. Dan, Sehun juga sama sekali tak pernah bertanya soal itu.

Mata Sehun membeliak dengan terkejut juga kegemetaran yang tidak biasa. Ia merasa sangat gugup namun juga tak menyangka. Apa ini maksud dari perkataan Ibunya waktu Sehun selalu bercerita jika Ia merindukan Luhan . . . .

" _Jangan menunggu Luhan, Sehun. Dia tidak akan pernah kemana-mana. Kau tidak perlu mencarinya. Dia pasti akan datang untukmu."_

"Ja—jadi . . ."

"Iya, Sehun. Pendonor itu adalah mendiang Ayahmu, Oh Yunho. Dan, putra tunggal yang dimaksudnya itu tentu saja adalah Oh Sehun, kan? Kekasihku sendiri?." Lirihan suara merdu Luhan melambungkan rasa keterkejutan Sehun.

Sehun langsung menangkup kedua wajah Luhan, lalu memeluknya. Kepala lelaki itu mengangguk, wajahnya tersenyum dengan sumringah, juga matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Tuhan bisa seunik ini dalam menuliskan takdir pertemuannya kembali pada Luhannya.

Sehun mungkin pernah merasa penasaran dengan siapa Ayahnya mendonorkan salah satu organ terpenting dari tubuhnya itu. Namun, sekarang Ia sangat bersyukur, jika orang yang menerima bantuan dari mendiang Ayahnya itu adalah Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, karena di dalam dirimu sekarang ada sedikit bagian dari mendiang Ayahku. Itu artinya, Xi Luhan kekasihku ini sudah seharusnya untuk menjadi bagian yang lebih penuh di keluargaku, kan?" kedua bahu Luhan, Sehun genggam dengan tangannya, "Dan, kau tahu sayang jika aku tidak bisa untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku coatnya. Kemudian kedua kakinya Ia tekukkan dengan sempurna menyentuh tanah, sehingga Sehun benar-benar bertekuk lutut di depan Luhan.

Sehun membuka kotak benda itu, dan kemudian ekspresi keterkejutan Luhan terlihat jelas di malam awal musim dingin ini. Itu adalah kotak cincin dengan warna merah menyala yang cantik. Yang dimana, di dalamnya terdapat satu cincin permata yang terlihat sangat berkilau cerah dan menawan.

Sehun mengambil satu tangan Luhan, kemudian menggenggamnya. Pancaran matanya yang bersungguh-sungguh begitu penuh dengan satu tekad yang sangat kuat.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama, dan cincin ini selalu kubawa kemana pun aku pergi. Agar ketika aku bertemu kembali denganmu, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil cincin ini kemudian melamarmu." Senyum Sehun menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Kurasa aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, Sayang. Aku ingin kita menikah dalam waktu dekat, membangun rumah tangga bersamamu, mengajakmu untuk tinggal di rumah pribadiku yang kesepian, lalu memiliki banyak bayi-bayi lucu darimu. Dan kau tidak punya pilihan apapun selain 'Iya'. Jadi, Luhan? Jawablah Iya untuk lamaranku ini."

"Astaga, Oh Sehun! Bagaimana bisa aku menolakmu! Tentu saja jawabannya adalah Iya, Iya, Aku mau menikah denganmu." Ungkap Luhan dengan suara cerianya juga sedikit tawa yang membahagiakan perasaan Sehun.

Sehun juga ikut tertawa dan tanpa ragu menematkan cincin permata itu di jemari manis calon istrinya. Ia bangkit untuk berdiri setelah selesai mengecup mesra punggung tangan Luhan yang mengguarkan aroma mawar polos memabukkan.

Di peluknya tubuh mungil itu semakin dalam dengan sedikit membersihkan sisa-sisa dari jatuhan butiran salju yang menghiasi di rambut panjang kekasihnya itu. Mereka bahkan tak merasa kedinginan sedikit pun, hawa hangat dari cinta kasih mereka benar-benar membuat keduanya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Kita akan menikah dua minggu lagi."

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Bagaimana dengan restu dari keluarga kita?."

"Tidak ada orangtua di dunia ini yang tidak ingin anak gadisnya menikah dengan lelaki tampan seperti Oh Sehun, Sayang. Pasti mereka akan mendesakmu juga. Dan Ibuku? Tentu saja Ia juga akan begitu."

"Kau sepertinya terlalu percayadiri, Oh Sehun."

"Sayang, aku hanya sudah bosan untuk hidup sendiri. Aku perlu istri dan juga anak. Aku ingin punya banyak anak-anak yang tampan dan cantik. Kita harus mulai merencanakan semuanya dari sekarang."

Hening

"Sehun . . ."

"Iya, bidadariku ?"

"Kau sepertinya akan membuatku terbebani dengan impianmu itu."

"Aku pasti akan membantumu, Sayang. Jangan khawatir."

"Benarkah? Membantu apa?!" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Membantu untuk memberimu pelayanan special dengan kenikmatan surgawi setiap malamnya di ranjang kita, tentu saja."

"OH SEHUN !."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayangku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **The First Snow**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah malam itu berlalu. Sehun benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya kepada Luhan. Lelaki itu tanpa ragu langsung membawa Luhan ke hadapan orangtuanya esok pagi, tepatnya hanya kepada sang Ibu yang sangat Sehun sayangi. Kim Jaejoong.

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Jaejoong?

Tentu saja wanita baya itu sangat bahagia dan begitu antusias. Bukan hanya Sehun yang sudah menunggu Luhan terlalu lama, namun Jaejoong juga. Sudah pernah Sehun katakan bukan jika Luhan adalah calon menantu idaman Ibunya? Di umur yang sudah mau memasuki kepala lima itu, Jaejoong tentu sangat ingin segera menimang seorang cucu dari putra tunggalnya.

Untuk itulah ketika kedatangan Luhan begitu antusias Ia sambut, tanpa ragu pun wanita baya yang masih sangat cantik di usianya itu langsung melayangkan permintaan special jika Ia ingin segera meminta cucu dari Sehun dan Luhan. Sama halnya dengan Sehun yang menginginkan pernikahan yang dilakukan dalam waktu dekat.

"Lulu pikir, Jaejoong Eomma akan mendukung Lulu untuk menunda pernikahannya. Tapi ternyata Eomma malah berpihak penuh kepada Sehun," tukas Luhan dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Wajahnya yang polos kekanakan itu membuat Jaejoong yang duduk tepat di sisi sebelahnya pun merasa gemas bukan main. Kedua pipi Luhan adalah sasaran dari cubitan gemasnya.

"Kau membuat Eomma gemas, Lulu! Tentu saja, Eomma akan mendukung Sehun! Karena apapun yang terjadi, pernikahan kalian tidak boleh di tunda-tunda lagi. Sayang, kau kan tahu bahwa Eomma ini sudah tak lagi muda. Sudah saatnya Eomma menimang seorang bayi mungil darimu dan Sehun. Ah, Eomma benar-benar tidak sabar, Luhan! Atau kita majukan saja tanggal pernikahannya menjadi akhir minggu ini, Bagaimana? Kau pasti setuju kan?."

Luhan hanya tertawa pasrah mendengar penuturan Ibunda dari Sehun yang begitu sangat antusias. Ia pun membatin dalam hatinya, mungkin benar jika ada pepatah yang mengatakan buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya itu memiliki makna yang sangat pas untuk Sehun begitu pun Ibunya.

Saat ini, hanya Luhan yang menemani Jaejoong sejak pagi. Sehun sedang berada di Kantor dan sangat sibuk untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya sebelum mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk hari pernikahannya kelak. Bahkan Luhan pun untuk menghubunginya sejenak saja tak bisa.

Kemudian? Bagaimana dengan restu dari orang tua Luhan?

Sesuai dengan perkataan Sehun waktu itu, jika tidak ada orang tua yang akan menolak anak perempuannya dinikahi oleh seorang pewaris kaya seperti Sehun. Begitu pula kedua orangtuanya yang langsung menyetujui semua lamaran yang di ajukan Sehun dan rencana pernikahannya.

Belum lagi dengan fakta baru yang Luhan ketahui, jika Ibunya dulu adalah sahabat lama dari Ibunya Sehun. Tentu saja, kedua Ibu itu akan merasa sangat bahagia jika sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi satu bagian keluarga yang utuh melalui pernikahan putra dan putrinya.

"Kau ingin model gaun pengantin seperti apa, Sayang? Atau warna apa yang kau inginkan untuk tema resepsi dari pernikahanmu nanti, hm? Putih? Biru muda? Atau merah muda? Atau kau punya saran lain yang kau sukai? Ayo katakan saja semuanya pada Eomma, pasti akan Eomma wujudkan semua keinginanmu." Ujar Jaejoong antusias. Ia menatap Luhan dengan mata indahnya yang penuh harapan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum manis, merasakan sensasi kehangatan yang menyenangkan di dalam hatinya karena mendapatkan tatapan sehangat itu dari Jaejoong.

"Hm, tidak perlu sesuatu yang istimewah, Eomma. Hanya sebuah pesta pernikahan yang sederhana dengan tema serba putih dan banyak bunga mawar yang mengisinya. Lulu rasa, itu saja sudah cukup." Tukas Luhan lembut.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pesta pernikahan yang lebih mewah, Sayang?"

"Tidak, Eomma. Lulu lebih suka sesuatu yang sederhana namun begitu istimewah untuk semua orang. Yang pentingkan adalah makna pernikahannya."

Jaejoong tersenyum kagum dan memeluk Luhan dengan hangat. Ia sungguh kagum pada kesederhanaan yang Luhan miliki. Meski gadis itu sebenarnya juga berasal dari kalangan yang sama seperti keluarganya. Tapi Luhan tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis kaya lainnya, yang punya hoby menghabiskan uang dengan sesuatu hal yang mahal dan mewah.

Sifat itulah yang membuat Jaejoong sudah merasa begitu menyukai Luhan sejak awal. Bahkan sejak pertama kali Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan padanya ketika mereka pertama kali berkencan saat SMA.

"Eomma begitu kagum padamu, Sayang. Kau memang adalah menantu idamanku. Ah, mungkin semua Ibu yang ada di dunia ini." Puji Jaejoong pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka terus terlibat dengan begitu banyak obrolan yang menyenangkan.

Hingga waktu yang tak terasa berjalan semakin cepat telah berganti. Malam pun tiba menggantikan siang. Dan malam ini adalah malam pertemuan keluarga besar Luhan dengan keluarga besar Sehun.

Semua rencana pernikahan pun di bahas disana. Peran sang Ayah begitu penting untuk Luhan. Karena lelaki itu akan memberikan semua pendapatnya mengenai pesta pernikahan seperti apa yang terbaik untuk putri sematawayangnya.

Luhan tidak menyangka jika Ia akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Bahkan ketika dulu dokter memfonisnya terkena penyakit kanker leukemia stadium tiga, Luhan tak terpikir untuk hidup lebih lama lagi setelah umurnya delapan belas tahun.

Namun, umurnya juga tidak akan bisa terus bertahan hingga saat ini jika tidak mendapatkan pertolongan dari mendiang Ayahnya Sehun. Sampai saat ini, Luhan tiada hentinya untuk terus merasa bersyukur dan begitu berterimakasih pada Sehun begitu pun keluarganya.

Ia juga selalu menempatkan dirinya untuk mendoakan yang terbaik bagi mendiang Ayah Sehun di surga sana. Luhan berjanji dalam hatinya, jika nanti Ia telah sah di persunting oleh kekasihnya. Luhan berjanji akan menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk suaminya. Menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak mereka. Dan selalu setia bersama Sehun dan anak-anak mereka hingga hanya mautlah yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Luhan berjanji untuk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The First Snow**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan telah berlalu. Musim dingin masih menyelimuti kota Seoul hingga Februari tiba. Suhu udara masih terlampau rendah dan dingin. Orang-orang memilih untuk selalu menjaga suhu tubuh mereka agar tetap hangat dengan berdiam diri di rumah di depan tungku perapian dan selimut tebal.

Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggiran cangkir. Uap putih dari cangkir hangatnya mengepul di udara. Mengguarkan aroma coklat manis yang menenangkan.

Luhan baru saja selesai membuat coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya di tengah suhu udara yang rendah. Ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku kayu yang terletak tepat di depan jendela ruang keluarga dalam rumahnya.

Sambil menyesap coklat panasnya dengan pelan, mata Luhan menyapu penuh pada dunia luar yang terselimuti putihnya tumpukan salju. Hari sudah mendekati malam, dan saat ini Ia tengah menunggu kepulangan suaminya yang tampan.

Sudah sebulan sejak pernikahan mereka, Luhan sudah tinggal bersama Sehun di rumah mereka sendiri. Kediaman mereka juga masih terletak di tengah-tengah kota. Jadi walaupun Sehun harus pulang malam dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di rumah, Luhan tak perlu merasa terlalu kesepian.

Tapi, meskipun begitu tetap saja Luhan butuh seorang teman untuk menemani hari-harinya di rumah. Bukan sekedar teman biasa, namun teman yang selalu bisa membuat hari-harinya penuh kebahagiaan dan tawa. Teman yang bisa membuat suasana hatinya selalu hangat. Dan Luhan tahu Ia harus bersabar sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Tiba-tiba bibirnya terangkat di wajahnya. Senyuman hangat senantiasa menghiasi di wajah cantiknya yang berseri-seri. Luhan memeluk pinggiran cangkir dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraba ke sisi perutnya yang bergejolak ringan.

"Mama tahu kalau kesayangan Mama ini lagi suka-sukanya dengan coklat. Bahkan persediaan coklat kita hampir habis karena kau menginginkannya terus, Sayang. Ah, sepertinya anak Mama ini nanti akan tumbuh menjadi bayi yang sangat manis. Benarkan?." Ujar Luhan tertawa ringan hingga matanya mengecil dan membentuk bulan sabit dengan indah.

"Kau harus cepat tumbuh dengan besar ya, Sayang. Supaya kau bisa lebih cepat untuk menemani hari-hari Mama di rumah. Tidak masalah jika anak Mama yang manis ini nanti akan terus menangis, rumah kita akan menjadi lebih ramai." Sambungnya lagi dan terus mengelus perut ratanya dengan sayang.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan mendeskripsikan tentang seberapa besar perasaan bahagia yang Ia alami saat ini?

Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menceritakan seberapa bahagianya Ia mendapati keluarga barunya. Dua minggu setelah pernikahan mereka, dokter menyatakan jika Luhan tengah hamil di usia janin yang masih sangat muda.

Tangis harunya pun jatuh kala itu, Sehun bahkan sangat susah untuk menenangkan dirinya yang terus menerus menangis tanpa henti. Kebahagiaan Luhan berkali lipat bertambah.

Ia merasa bahwa Ia adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini. Tidak mudah bagi wanita lain untuk mempunyai suami super sibuk seperti Sehun. Yang memiliki sifat workholic yang sangat lengket pada kesehariannya. Sehun akan pergi di pagi hari dan pulang ketika makan malam.

Namun satu hal yang membuat Luhan selalu tersenyum pada perilaku suaminya adalah bagaimana cara Sehun yang begitu perhatian padanya. Setiap lima belas menit sekali, ponsel kesayangan Luhan tidak pernah absen dari deringan telepon.

Sehun akan menghubunginya bahkan di jam rapat sekalipun. Mengatakan jika Luhan tidak boleh terlalu banyak beraktivitas yang melelahkan. Mengingatkan Luhan untuk selalu makan tepat waktu dan meminum banyak vitamin juga susu Ibu hamilnya. Selalu menanyakan pada Luhan apa yang bayi mereka inginkan.

Bahkan meski Sehun harus keluar rumah di jam dua pagi, di saat dirinya tengah kelelahan dan mengantuk demi satu mangkuk tteokboekki yang sangat langkah untuk mendapatkannya sekalipun. Sehun tidak pernah mengomeli Luhan meski akhirnya makanan _ngidam_ itu akan berakhir di meja makan tanpa tersentuh bibir Luhan sekalipun.

Karena Luhan terlanjur kembali tertidur pulas akibat menunggu kedatangan suaminya yang lama. Dan, setelah itu Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kecewa.

Imajinasi Luhan rusak seketika ketika Ia sedang asik memikirkan suaminya di tengah telepon rumah yang tiada henti berdering keras. Luhan mendengus malas dan mengupat di dalam hatinya, siapa yang menghubungi kediaman rumah mereka di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini? Menyebalkan pikirnya!

Luhan meletakkan cangkir coklatnya di atas meja. Mencoba menata hatinya untuk membuat suara yang lembut ketika menjawab panggilan menyebalkan itu nanti.

Namun, mengapa langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terasa berat untuk melangkah ke meja kecil di ujung sana? Itu hanya berjarak sekitar lima langkah dari tempat duduknya, tapi mengapa rasanya begitu berat?

Luhan berkedip satu kali. Memastikan jika Ia hanya terlalu berlebihan pada sesuatu yang bahkan Ia belum tahu kebenarannya. Mengambil nafas panjang dengan tenang dan mulai berjalan selangkah demi langkah.

Dering telepon itu tiada hentinya berbunyi. Ketika Luhan akan lambat untuk mengangkatnya, maka dering itu akan berbunyi kembali. Sepertinya, itu telepon yang sangat penting sehingga Luhan harus mengangkatnya untuk mengetahui pesan apa yang ingin disampaikan.

Dengan hati yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya satu kali dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hallo, dengan kediaman keluarga Oh disini. Ada keperluan apa?." Jawab Luhan lembut

" _Hallo ! Apa saya sedang berbicara kepada nyonya Oh Luhan?!."_

"Iya, dengan saya sendiri. Anda siapa?." Perasaan Luhan tiba-tiba terasa semakin gelisah.

" _Oh! Syukurlah. Saya Byun Baekhyun, Nyonya. Perawat dari rumah sakit Human Hospital milik keluarga Park. Inch. Mohon maaf sebelumnya, Nyonya Oh. Saya harus memberitahukan berita kurang mengenakan kepada Anda perihal suami Anda, Tuan Oh Sehun." Ungkap Baekhyun di seberang sana dengan suara gusarnya._

Luhan meremas kuat ganggang teleponnya, tangannya yang satu lagi mencoba untuk menopang beban tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri di pegangan meja kecil telepon itu. Matanya langsung berkaca-kaca dengan suasana hati yang kacau.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?! Tolong katakan padaku tentang kondisinya! Suamiku baik-baik saja kan?! Tidak ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi padanya kan? Perawat Byun tolong jawab?!." Teriak Luhan kalut dan ketakutan.

" _Maafkan Saya, Nyonya. Saya harus menyampaikan berita ini kepada Anda. Jika tuan Oh Sehun …"_

"KATAKAN !."

" _Jika tuan Oh Sehun mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas beruntun dalam perjalanan pulangnya setengah jam lalu. Sekarang dalam keadaan koma dan sedang ditangani oleh dokter serta perawatan medis lainnya di ruang ICU, Nyonya. Maaf jika saya harus—"_

Tutt … Tutt … Tuttt … Tuttttt …

Luhan menutup teleponnya dengan sepihak dan meraung dalam tangis yang memilukan. Tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke bawah hingga menyentuh lantai. Air matanya jatuh secara terus menerus dari kedua mata cantiknya. Hingga Luhan berharap jika akan datang seseorang yang bisa membangunkannya ketika Ia merasa matanya memberat dan jatuh dalam penglihatan yang penuh kegelapan.

.

.

 _Sehun-ah, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku dan bayi kita . . ._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **10 Februari 2018**

* * *

Hallo, Readers-nim.

Oke. Aku tahu kalian pasti bakal bilang gini:

' **Kak kenapa gak update-update?' 'Kak kenapa Hiatusnya lama banget?' 'Kak, tolong dilanjut dong FFnya '** dan blaa…blaaa… xD

Maaf ya, jika aku tiba-tiba Hiatus tanpa izin dulu sama kalian. Soalnya waktu itu ada masalah di _Real-life_ yang buat aku DROP banget selama sebulan penuh. Sampai aku gak bisa mikir buat apa-apa, apalagi nulis FF untuk kalian dan sekarang aku masih ambil cuti ya readers-nim. Cuma aku ganti status aku menjadi **SEMI-HIATUS.** Karena aku lagi sibuk banget sama masa magang aku :")). Ku harap kalian semua bisa ngertiin kondisi aku ya hehehe.

Ini aku kasih pemanis deh buat bulan yang katanya penuh cinta ini. Padahal jomblo juga mana ada yang cinta /PLAK/ .

Ku harap kalian suka ya sama FF baru aku ini. Twoshoot doang :")) Nanti aku UP kok kelanjutannya. **ALL CH 7** masih dalam tahap penyelesaian, Oke :*

Selamat menikmati _weekend_. Salam cinta dari BaekbeeLu :*

 **Big Love. Thanks ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

" **The First Snow"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **And OCs**

 **Romance, Fluffy**

 **Twoshoot**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **..**

 **Chapter 02**

 **.**

 **.**

Suhu udara turun secara drastis hingga hampir menyentuh angka minus 10 derajat celcius. Hembusan angin malam begitu dingin dan menusuk. Dinginnya bahkan bisa menembus kulit hingga membuat seluruh tulang gemetar dan menggigil hebat.

Salju sudah turun sejak pagi. Menutupi sebagian jalan raya juga membekukan pepohonan dan ranting yang gundul tak berdaun.

Luhan tak masalah dengan suhu yang mungkin bisa membuat calon bayinya menangis karena dingin. Luhan akan menjaga perutnya selalu tetap hangat sehingga sang bayi tak perlu bermimpi buruk dan terganggu dalam pertumbuhannya di dalam rahimnya.

Meski begitu, Ia hanya sempat mengenakan mantel kebesaran milik suaminya yang tebal. Melupakan kaus kaki juga sarung tangan yang harusnya terbalut pada tangan dan kakinya saat ini. Orang yang mengamatinya bahkan akan melihat jelas jika Luhan masih sangat kedinginan di suhu yg serendah itu. Buku-buku jarinya memutih, bahkan bibirnya pun terlihat memucat dan mengkerut.

Perasaan Luhan kalut dan takut. Pikiran buruk terus menghantuinya hingga membuat tangisannya tidak bisa Ia bendung lagi. Aroma maskulin dan kehangatan suaminya tercium jelas dari mantel tebal miliknya. Aroma yang membuat Luhan semakin tak tahan untuk menahan rindu dan ingin segera memeluk Sehun seutuhnya.

Namun bagaimana bisa Ia melakukan itu jika sekarang sang suami sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai alat bantu penompang kehidupan yang Luhan benci menempel pada tubuh suaminya.

Sehun terbaring dengan kritis. Matanya tertutup sempurna tanpa ada niatan untuk terbuka bahkan untuk sekedar melihat Luhan menangisi kemalangannya.

Luhan benci menjadi sosok yang cengeng, sejak kecil Ia selalu di ajarkan untuk tetap tegar dan kuat ketika kanker bahkan dulu hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Namun, tangisan mana lagi yang bisa di bendungnya jika alasan kesedihannya adalah suaminya sendiri? Lelaki seumur hidup yang teramat Ia cintai.

 _Sehun tolong bangunlah. Tolong lihat aku dan hibur anak kita yang merindukan sentuhan Ayahnya_ –ungkap Luhan di dalam hatinya yang menangis.

Malam itu. Ketika Ia mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit jika Sehun mengalami kecelakaan beruntun, Luhan sempat tak sadarkan diri selama dua jam di kediamannya karena pingsan. Jaejoong lah yang membantunya untuk kembali mengingat dunia, hingga membawanya menuju rumah sakit dimana Sehun di rawat inap.

Luhan masih disini. Menjaga suaminya dengan sepenuh hati tanpa kenal lelah sekalipun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, dimana seharusnya Luhan sekarang sedang tertidur pulas di dekapan Sehun sepanjang malam, di atas ranjang mereka yang nyaman.

Jaejoong mungkin ingin menemani Luhan untuk menjaga Sehun. Tapi Luhan meminta wanita baya itu untuk pulang ke rumah karena tak mungkin Jaejoong harus meninggalkan rumah yang juga merasa kesepian, juga tak nyaman jika Ibu mertuanya itu harus ikut kedinginan disini.

Luhan tidak setega itu, cukup hanya Ia saja yang merasakan jahatnya suhu musim dingin. Tidak dengan orang lain.

Genggaman mereka tertaut erat. Luhan hanya bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan Sehun di balik tubuhnya yang kaku. Suhu ruangan VVIP ini mungkin terasa cukup hangat dengan temperaturnya yang sesuai. Hanya saja, di bagian dalam tubuhnya Luhan tetap merasakan dingin.

Dia butuh Sehun untuk memeluknya. Dia butuh Sehun untuk mengelus perutnya. Dia butuh Sehun untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

"Sehunnie... tolong bangun dan lihat aku... " pinta Luhan di sisa suaranya yang serak. Tangis membuat tenggorokkannya terasa sakit. Sehingga terkadang Ia bahkan tak bisa menemukan suaranya sendiri.

"Aku butuh kau, Sehun. Aku butuh kau untuk hidupku. Jangan seperti ini, kumohon tolong aku. " Lagi, bulir air dari mata rusanya pun jatuh. Menggenang di wajahnya dengan menyedihkan dan menghancurkan aura kecantikan yang selama ini Ia miliki.

Semua orang bahkan mengagumi bagaimana cantiknya seorang istri dari Oh Sehun. Tapi bagi Luhan itu semua tidak penting lagi, Ia akan terus membiarkan tangisnya jatuh sampai dimana air matanya habis tak bersisa.

"Hiks.. Sehunnie.. perutku.. perutku sakit.. Tolong sapa anakmu disini. Dia juga merindukan kecupan Ayahnya. " Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya jauh tertunduk di atas ranjang Sehun yang terbaring. Keram kembali Ia rasakan di dalam rahimnya yang bergejolak. Luhan menggigit bibirnya keras demi menghalau rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Ia semakin tak berdaya. Bayinya berulah, ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada dirinya.

Tangan Luhan yang menggenggam Sehun bahkan bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dan membasahi bagian belakang tubuhnya juga wajahnya.

Luhan pucat pasi. Warna dari tubuhnya bahkan hampir menyamai Sehun. Di saat Ia bahkan hampir tak bisa lagi menemukan nafasnya sendiri, di saat itu pula Sehun terbangun dan mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Dan betapa malangnya Sehun, ketika pertama kali Ia kembali melihat dunianya yang Ia dapati adalah istrinya yang terbaring tak berdaya dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Lu-Luhan ... " Sehun mencoba untuk mengumpulkan penuh kesadarannya dan berusaha untuk menggapai pergelangan tangan istrinya.

"Lu-Luhan! Lu, bangun sayang!, " lirihnya serak di suara pertama yang Ia lontarkan setelah terbangun dari masa komanya.

Sehun mengumpulkan kekuatan penuh hanya untuk sekedar membalikkan punggungnya untuk menggapai wajah istrinya yang memilih menutup mata.

Ketika Sehun berhasil menggapai kedua sisi wajah Luhan. Ia terperangah dan terkejut. Suhu tubuh Luhan benar-benar dingin! Dan wajah pucat pasi serta limpahan keringat yang bermunculan di sekitaran wajah cantiknya itu membuat Ia mendadak panik bukan main.

Sehun mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan rawat Inapnya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya untuk Luhan karena tak ada siapa pun lagi disini selain mereka berdua.

Sehun kembali bergerak sebisanya dengan mencari-cari tombol darurat di sekitaran ranjangnya. Lalu ketika Ia berhasil menemukan benda itu, tanpa ragu Sehun langsung menekannya beberapa kali berharap dokter akan cepat datang menuju kamarnya.

"Sayangku. Kumohon bertahanlah. " Bisik Sehun seraya menhunjani wajah pias Luhan dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar Luhan menyadari sosoknya disini. Nafas wanita itu terlampau lambat dan lemah, Sehun takut jika Luhan bahkan calon buah hati mereka tak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

Brak !

Pintu terbuka dengan keras dan Sehun langsung mengalihkan atensinya. Dia tahu dokter yang menanganinya selama ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Park Chanyeol, bersama istrinya Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi asisten pribadi sahabatnya itu di rumah sakit ini.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah sadar?! Syukurlah!" Chanyeol tersenyum lega melihat lelaki pucat itu sekarang telah menemukan kembali dunianya. Namun, wajah Sehun terlihat sangat panik. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari jika Luhan juga berada disini dan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di sisi sebelah ranjang Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ah! Luhan pingsan, dan suhu tubuhnya benar-benar dingin! Denyut nadinya melemah, kita harus segera menolongnya!" Teriak Baekhyun yang kala itu langsung sigap menangani Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membantu menggendong Luhan dengan izin persetujuan Sehun untuk membaringkannya tepat di sisi ranjang sebelah milik Sehun. Tanpa menunda waktu, Chanyeol langsung memeriksa kondisi dari istri sahabatnya itu. Dan meminta Baekhyun untuk segera memberinya pertolongan infus dan bantuan tabung selang oksigen.

Semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuat nafas Sehun sesak. Ia mencoba untuk bergerak dari tempat tidurnya untuk menggapai Istrinya di sebelah sana.

"Tidak, Sehun. Kau masih harus berbaring. Kondisimu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Tenanglah, aku dan Baekhyun akan berusaha menolong Luhan. Jangan khawatir dan percayalah pada kami. " Tutur Chanyeol prihatin dan mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya ini.

"Tapi aku ingin bersama dengan istriku!. " Tukas Sehun dan mencoba untuk kembali memberontak.

"Sehun, kumohon kali ini saja tolong jangan membantahku. Aku adalah seorang dokter . Dan aku adalah sahabatmu. Percayalah padaku, Luhan sedang kami tangani sekarang. Dan kau harus tetap tenang. Kau tidak inginkan melihat Luhan terus-menerus mengkhawatirkan dirimu? Cobalah untuk memahaminya, Sehun-ah. " Tutur Chanyeol lagi dengan lebih tegas. Ia memberi tatapan memohon yang mana itu membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan memilih mengalah.

Ia kembali berbaring ke tempat tidurnya ketika Baekhyun telah selesai memberi selang infus juga di pergelangan tangan istrinya.

Baekhyun bernafas lega dan memberi isyarat pada suaminya jika semuanya saat ini telah baik-baik saja.

"Luhan terlalu memaksakan diri. Dia memutuskan untuk melawan cuaca serendah ini hanya dengan mantel tebal itu yang bahkan tak cukup membuatnya merasa hangat. Selain itu gula dan tensi darahnya menurun. Sepertinya Luhan belum memberi asupan nutrisi yang cukup untuk tubuhnya sendiri hari ini. " Jelas Baekhyun sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terdapat di sisi sebelah ranjang Luhan. Ia menatap Sehun dengan senyuman prihatin.

"Tapi sekarang Luhan sudah tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Ia hanya butuh istirahat total sekarang. Ia juga sudah bernafas secara normal dan kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. " Tambahnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan calon bayi kami? Apa Ia juga baik-baik saja?. "

"Calon bayi kalian juga baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memeriksanya tadi. Mungkin Luhan mengalami masalah keram di perutnya, untuk itulah Ia pingsan. Tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Kita hanya perlu menunggunya untuk bangun. " Kali ini Chanyeol yang menimpali.

Sehun bernafas lega dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia memandang istrinya yang terbaring di ranjang sebelah sana. Cukup ada sedikit jarak yang menghalangi mereka, dan Sehun ingin memeluk Luhan di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol, bisa aku meminta bantuanmu lagi?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan sahabatmu. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Cengir Chanyeol dengan gigi cemerlangnya yang putih.

Sehun memandang Luhan dan menyematkan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Aku mohon, pindahkan aku dan Luhan di ruangan yang memiliki satu ranjang yang besar . Aku ingin memeluknya di sisiku. Apa itu bisa?. "

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang lalu tersenyum maklum. Mereka berdua mengangguk pada Sehun dan itu adalah kebahagiaan pertama Sehun yang Ia dapatkan ketika Ia telah terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang.

 _'Sayang. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali memelukmu dalam kehangatanku'_

.

.

.

 **01 April 2018**

Luhan dengan sibuk mengamati jejeran tanggal yang terdapat di kalender , yang terletak di atas nakas. Ia melingkari setiap hari yang telah berlalu dengan spidol bertinta merahnya, juga dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah di dalam dirinya.

Wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah boneka baru. Begitu menggemaskan sekaligus cantik secara bersamaan. Matanya berbinar terang, bagai ada jutaan cahaya kecil yang membuatnya tampak bersinar.

Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan Sehun. Ia mengenakan stelan dress Ibu hamil yang mempesona bermotif flower berwarna baby blue. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang, tergerai begitu indah di belakang punggung sempitnya.

Ada jepit kecil berbentuk pita berwarna baby blue juga yang tersemat di sisi kanan rambutnya. Luhan menggerakkan kakinya yang menggantung di sisi ranjang dengan senang. Ada sepasang sandal berbulu motif hellokitty yang membalut kedua kakinya itu. Di peluknya senang kalender tadi setelah Ia berhasil melingkari satu hari lagi di hari ini.

Matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang tersenyum manis. Kemudian Ia kembali membuka mata dan menatap kalender itu dengan berbinar .

"Sudah lima bulan!. " Teriaknya gemas sembari refleks mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar .

"Sayaaang. Akhirnya sebentar lagi Mama dan Papa akan tahu jenis kelaminmu! Tapi, Mama tidak masalah 'kok anak Mama dan Papa ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang penting kau tumbuh dengan sehat dan jangan terlalu menyusahkan Mama. Arrachi?. " Ungkapnya jenaka dengan nada bicara menggemaskan yang membuat Sehun -yang kala itu baru saja selesai dengan acara mandinya- tertawa dengan pelan.

Sehun mengenakan stelan santai ala rumahan. Kaos putih polos yang membalut tubuh atletisnya juga celana training sebatas lutut yang menggantung di sepanjang kakinya.

Ia baru saja mandi, dan rambutnya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan yang mana itu membuat Ia semakin terlihat seksi dan maskulin. Namun, rambutnya belum sepenuhnya kering. Ada handuk kecil yang menggantung pongah di sepanjang bahunya. Dan Ia ingin bermanja-manja sedikit dengan istri mungilnya pagi ini yang akan membantunya dalam mengeringkan rambut.

"Kau suka sekali mencoreti setiap tanggal di kalender itu. Itu kan kalender hadiah di waktu pernikahan kita, Sayang. " Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan, yang langsung tersenyum manis ketika menyambut suami tampannya itu dan Luhan dapat ciuman sayang di puncuk kepalanya pagi ini.

"Sehunnie coba lihat, aku sudah menghitung hari sejak kehamilan di bulan pertamaku. Dan semakin banyak tanggal yang aku coret, artinya semakin dekat pula kelahiran baby kita. " Luhan mengambil tangan Sehun yang mengait di pinggangnya dan meletakkan telapak tangan besar itu di atas perutnya yang membuncit.

Sehun terperangah dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan teduhnya. "Dia bergerak, Sayang. Dia menyentuh tanganku dengan kaki kecilnya. " Tutur Sehun penuh kekaguman saat merasakan gerakan itu di tangannya sendiri.

"Dan dia menendang perutku untuk menyambut sapaan Papanya. " Ujar Luhan dengan tertawa pelan.

"Apa itu baik-baik saja ketika Ia menendang perutmu, Sayang? Apa sakit?. " Tiba-tiba sorot kekaguman Sehun berganti menjadi sorot penuh khawatir . Ia hanya takut jika Luhan kembali mengalami keram di setiap gerak bayi mereka yang begitu aktif.

Luhan menggeleng pelan dan menyandarkan diri dalam dekapan suaminya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam hanya untuk mengisi seluruh pasokan oksigennya dengan aroma suaminya yang begitu memabukkan.

Sehun begitu wangi dan segar , apalagi di saat Ia baru selesai mandi. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya lebih nyaman adalah kehangatan yang dimiliki suaminya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehunnie. Sepertinya baby kita tidak terlalu nakal pagi ini. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika merasakan Ia menyapa dirimu barusan?. " Lirih Luhan, Ia mendongak ke atas dan memberikan Sehun seluruh tatapan cintanya.

Sehun mengambil telapak tangan istrinya dan mengecupnya mesra dengan mata terpejam. Kemudian, Ia juga membalas tatapan Luhan dengan sorot penuh kehangatan.

"Aku sangat bahagia dan begitu kagum. Kau dan baby kita membuatku benar-benar kagum. Aku semakin tidak sabar untuk menantinya lahir . "

Luhan tersenyum haru. Ia seolah baru menyadari jika rambut suaminya belum sepenuhnya kering. Dengan inisiatifnya, Luhan mengambil handuk kecil yang menggantung di leher Sehun, lalu mengiring suaminya itu untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang, di bawahnya.

Sehun begitu menikmati bagaimana Luhan dengan cekatan mengeringkan rambutnya. Kepalanya secara langsung mendapatkan pijatan lembut yang begitu nyaman hingga membuat kedua pasang mata elang itu tertutup rapat. Senyum menghiasi di wajahnya yang tampan, begitu pula Luhan yang juga tersenyum.

Mereka saling menikmati keheningan masing-masing.

"Hunnie, kita sudah bisa lihat jenis kelaminnya di usianya yang sekarang. " Ucap Luhan kembali membuka topik pembicaraan. Sehun mendongak, Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap sang istri. Ia juga menatap Luhan dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Penasaran sekaligus bingung.

"Sungguh?. "

Luhan menganggguk "He-um. Karena usianya sudah memasuki lima bulan. Jadi kalau kita beruntung di USG ku hari ini, kita bisa melihat jenis kelaminnya. Dokter Yoora eonnie mengatakan hal itu padaku minggu lalu. Dan aku sangat penasaran!" Ujarnya bahagia, sambil mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar yang lucu.

Sehun yang melihat hal itu juga tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya. Ia pun mencium perut besar Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Luhan.

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dia mau laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang terpenting, Ia akan lahir dengan selamat, sehat, dan sempurna nanti. " Ujarnya lagi. Sehun mengangguk menyetujui ungkapan istrinya. Ia juga mengikuti Luhan dengan mengelus lembut perut besar itu.

"Aku juga tidak masalah, Sayang. Yang aku inginkan hanya keselamatan kalian berdua. "

"Kau harus berjanji, Hunnie. Kau harus berjanji padaku. "

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun memberikan Luhan ekspresi kebingungannya.

"Berjanji, untuk apa, Sayang?. " Sehun memilih bangkit. Dan kali ini berpindah posisi dengan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku dalam berjuang. Kau harus menjadi sumber dari kekuatanku ketika aku akan melahirkan baby kita. Kau mau berjanjikan? Aku membutuhkanmu ketika aku melahirkannya nanti. " Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya, "Berjanjilah. " Lirihnya lagi.

Mendengar Luhan berkata soal masa kelahirannya nanti, membuat Sehun langsung di landa perasaan kalut dan khawatir . Namun Ia tidak menolak untuk berjanji pada istrinya.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan yang harum. " Aku berjanji, Sayang. Aku berjanji untukmu. " Bisik Sehun yang mana membuat Luhan tersenyum di balik mata terpejamnya.

Hal yang membuat Sehun tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakan bahwa Ia sesungguhnya begitu khawatir . Tapi, Sehun tidak ingin membuat pikiran buruk itu. Ia harus optimis, dan selalu berharap Sehun jika semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar .

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Check-Up kehamilan Luhan yang selalu rutin Ia lakukan setiap bulannya. Kadang sebulan satu kali, atau kadang sebulan dua kali. Tergantung Dokter Yoora yang memintanya untuk memeriksakan kondisi Ia dan sang bayi.

Dokter Yoora adalah kakak perempuan dari Chanyeol, Sahabat suaminya. Wanita yang kesehariannya berkerja sebagai dokter kandungan itu juga merupakan salah satu dokter pribadi keluarga Oh, khususnya untuk Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar ingin menjaga kehamilan Luhan dengan protektif. Mulai dari awal kehamilannya, bahkan mungkin sampai bayi mereka mendapatkan imunisasinya nanti, Sehun ingin kakak perempuan Chanyeol lah yang menjadi dokter pribadi istrinya.

Dengan begitu, Ia memiliki orang kepercayaan yang akan menjaga dan merawat kesehatan istri dan bayi mereka dengan baik nanti.

Luhan sedang berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang lembut dan hangat di ruangan pribadi dokter Yoora. Ia sedang melakukan Check-Up rutinnya. Sehun juga bersamanya kali ini, benar-benar menemaninya di sisinya hingga tangan mereka menggenggam erat.

Yoora tersenyum cerah ketika Ia berhasil menangkap gambar hitam-putih sang bayi yang berada di dalam perut Luhan di layar monitor . Terlihat begitu sehat dan bergerak sangat aktif. Kakinya yang kecil seperti ingin menendang keluar hingga ujung jemarinya akan tertangkap mata oleh Sehun ketika memandangi perut besar istrinya.

"Luhan. Lihatlah gerakannya! Bukankah dia adalah bayi yang menggemaskan?! Dia baru lima bulan tapi dia sungguh benar-benar bergerak aktif di dalam perutmu" Yoora berujar penuh ceria dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan yang menatap haru layar monitor itu juga mengangguk. Ia lebih erat menggenggam jemari Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu menatapnya penuh hangat.

"Sehun-ah! Lihat! Aegy uri aegy-ya!" Bisiknya kegirangan.

"Iya, Sayang. Uri aegy , dia pasti akan menjadi bayi yang lincah ketika Ia lahir nanti. " Sehun mengecup genggaman tangan mereka.

"Yoora eonnie. Bagaimana? Apa kita bisa melihat jenis kelaminnya?! Apa sudah terlihat?!. "

Yoora tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalo menurut analisaku. Bayi kalian berjenis kelamin laki-laki, Lu. Tapi itu belum sepenuhnya benar , karena dia masih terlihat kecil. Mungkin ketika usianya sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh, kita baru bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. " tutur Yoora dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Ekspresinya jelas terlihat seperti Chanyeol –adiknya. Ini seperti melihat bayangan nyata dari seorang Park Chanyeol versi perempuan.

Luhan mengangguk antusias dan mengelus perutnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan kikikan tawa ringan yang manis.

"Sehun, kau dengar itu?! Katanya, bayi kita laki-laki."

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Ia membantu Luhan untuk duduk lalu turun dari ranjangnya.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan meja kerja dokter Yoora. Seperti biasa, mereka akan melakukan konsultasi mengenai perkembangan dari kondisi bayi yang sedang di kandung Luhan. Dan mengambil kembali vitamin rutin yang harus selalu Luhan konsumsi setiap hari demi menjaga tumbuh kembang bayinya tetap sehat dan kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The First Snow**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Langit biru cerah membentang begitu luas di atas sana. Beberapa awan putih berarak bebas dan menutupi sinar matahari siang yang begitu menyengat. Angin musim panas berhembus dengan ringan, membuat banyak ilalang dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran bergerak gemulai ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Hari ini adalah awal dari libur musim panas. Pulau seperti Jeju atau Nami Island akan di padati pengunjung yang berdatangan. Mereka mengenakan pakaian casual yang cerah khas musim panas. Jalanan yang terbentang jauh akan selalu ramai di lalui kendaraan yang melintas.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Sehun bisa mendapatkan masa cutinya. Perkerjaan kantor yang menumpuk telah Ia selesaikan dan saat ini adalah waktunya untuk membayar segala rasa lelahnya itu. Ia dan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju taman bunga yang terdapat di Pulau Jeju.

Angin musim panas yang berhembus ringan membuat beberapa helai rambut coklat madu Luhan terombang-ambing. Ia sengaja membuka penuh kaca jendela mobil suaminya agar bisa senantiasa puas untuk mengagumi bagaimana cantiknya pulau Jeju ini.

Luhan tiada henti berdecak kagum dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari keindahan alam di luar sana. Sehun yang senantiasa berada di sebelahnya tak merasa lelah biar sudah menyetir satu jam lebih. Dengan melihat senyuman dan tawa Luhan yang begitu mempesona seolah membuatnya tak kenal apa itu kata lelah.

Sehun dan Luhan turun dari mobil ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sehun benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu berliburnya yang sangat langkah ini dengan membawa sang istri tercinta untuk berjalan-jalan. Usia kandungan Luhan sudah menginjak sembilan bulan. Yang mana di prediksikan akan lahir satu anggota keluarga Oh yang baru itu tepat dua minggu lagi.

Sebenarnya Sehun sedang was-wasnya, takut kalau Luhan bisa saja melahirkan dalam waktu dekat. Tapi wanita kesayangannya ini terus merengek manja dan ingin berjalan-jalan ke pulau Jeju sebelum Ia melahirkan. Katanya ini adalah permintaan ngidamnya yang terakhir di masa kehamilan anak pertama mereka.

Alhasil, setelah bertanya dan meminta pendapat pada dokter Yoora. Luhan di perbolehkan untuk pergi dengan Sehun hanya dalam waktu satu atau dua hari, setelah itu Ia harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Dan, Sehun harus selalu siap siaga menjaga Luhan dengan segala tingkah hiperaktifnya.

"Sehunnie! Sehunnie! Aku mau kesana! Aku mau ke taman bunga itu!." tunjuk Luhan ceria pada hamparan padang bunga liar yang bermekaran cerah.

Bunga-bunga disana hampir di dominasi oleh warna kuning yang cantik. Senada dengan mini dress yang Luhan kenakan, yang juga berwarna kuning cerah. Ada topi bundar yang Ia kenakan di atas kepalanya. Ekspresi bahagia begitu kentara di wajahnya.

Sehun bersumpah, bahwa senyum dan tawa Luhan adalah hal paling indah di dunia yang pernah Ia temui.

"Iya, Sayang. Kita pelan-pelan saja, Ne? Aegy kita bisa terbangun dari tidurnya kalau kau terlalu bergerak lincah. Memang tidak berat membawa perut sebesar ini, heum?." Kata Sehun gemas sekaligus geli. Ia mengelus perut besar Luhan dan menepuknya pelan.

"Omo! Aegy tidak tidur, Hunnie. Buktinya Ia baru saja menendang perutku ketika kau menyentuhnya! Dan ini sama sekali tidak berat, ini ringan, sungguh." Kikik Luhan sambil tangannya yang memeluk pergelangan tangan suaminya dengan mesra.

Sehun semakin merangkul tubuhnya lebih dekat. Mereka masih menyusuri jalan setapak untuk sampai di tengah-tengah padang bunga. Kecupan sayang Ia hadiahkan di dahi Luhan yang tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menendang, Jagoan. Mamamu bisa saja kesakitan kalau kau menendangnya terlalu bersemangat. Anak Papa ini harus banyak menurut, Ara?." Tutur Sehun kekanakan dan mengelus perut besar Luhan kembali.

"Ne, Papa~" jawab Luhan imut seolah Ia adalah sang bayi yang baru saja di beri nasihat oleh Sehun barusan.

Sehun membantu Luhan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di tengah-tengah padang bunga tersebut. Bangku panjang yang memiliki sandaran nyaman juga teduh karena bertepatan di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dengan daun hijaunya yang lebat.

Kaki Luhan menyentuh langsung dengan beberapa helaian bunga yang bergerak lincah akibat di tiup angin. Menggelitik pergelangan kakinya hingga membuat tawa kecilnya mengalun indah di pendengaran Sehun.

Sehun mengusap puncuk kepala Luhan ketika wanita itu melepaskan topi musim panasnya. Kedua tangan Luhan mengalung mesra di perut Sehun dan kepalanya bersandar nyaman di dada bidangnya.

Sehun mengambil satu tangan Luhan lalu mengecupnya penuh sayang. Kemudian, Ia mengambil dagu runcing Luhan untuk mengajak wanitanya itu bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Hening tercipta.

Tatapan dari sepasang mata rusa yang cantik. Begitu hangat dan meneduhkan. Pertama kalinya Sehun jatuh cinta kepada Luhan ketika semasa SMA dulu adalah karena Ia memiliki mata yang indah. Berkilau cerah dan bening. Yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan mencairkan hatinya yang dingin.

Waktu itu secara tidak sengaja Sehun menabrak Luhan yang sedang kerepotan membawa buku-buku pelajaran dari perpustakaan. Luhan adalah siswi dari kelas sebelah, dan sepanjang tiga tahun masa sekolahnya Ia sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengan Luhan. Dan, Insiden kecil itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sehun mungkin dulu adalah brandalan yang cukup nakal dan sangat populer. Ia memiliki banyak penggemar gadis-gadis cantik yang selalu mengaguminya ketika semasa sekolah. Tapi, sejauh itu tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatian Sehun. Laki-laki itu akan selalu menatap datar dengan tampang poker face andalannya. Begitu dingin dan menusuk, sehingga orang-orang kadang berpikir jika Sehun mungkin bukanlah pribadi yang ramah.

Namun, saat bertemu Luhan, hatinya mencair. Gadis itu punya kemurahan hati yang murni, Luhan bahkan yang meminta maaf lebih dulu padahal jelas Sehun yang menabraknya. Memberikan Sehun pandangan mata rusa memohon dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Sehun rapuh! Sehun lemah dengan senyum dan tatapan itu! Dan sejak saat itu, Ia terus berusaha untuk mendekati Luhan dan berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat. Hingga perjuangan Sehun tak sia-sia, Luhan menerima pernyataan cintanya setelah lelaki itu bahkan telah di tolaknya lebih dari lima belas kali.

Sehun tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali kenangan lama mereka yang begitu berarti. Ia mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan memberinya tatapan sayang.

Oh, Tuhan! Sehun begitu mencintai wanita ini sampai seumur hidupnya!

"Oh Luhan, aku sangat sangat sangaaat mencintaimu. Terimakasih kau telah ada untuk menemani hidupku." Ujarnya penuh ketulusan.

Luhan bersemu merah dan mengerjapkan matanya malu-malu. Ia tetap saja masih merasa berdebar setiap Sehun menatapnya begitu. Belum lagi ungkapan cintanya yang selalu membuat Luhan melayang.

"Oh Sehun, aku jauh lebih mencintaimu. Terimakasih juga kau telah ada di dunia ini untuk melengkapi kebahagiaanku." Balas Luhan.

"Tidak, aku lebih mencintaimu. Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik yang kita lalui bersama adalah hal terindah paling membahagiakan untuk ku. Kau adalah hidupku, Luhan. Kau adalah segalanya. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sampai Tuhan-lah yang berhak memisahkan kita."

"Benar, jangan pernah tingalkan aku. Jangan pernah membuatku kembali merasa ketakutan untuk kehilanganmu. Jangan pernah lagi, Sehun-ah. Kau harus selalu berada di sisiku." Sorot mata Luhan berubah sendu dengan genangan air mata yang berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya berkedut murung. Ia kembali teringat di mana dulu Sehun hampir meninggalkannya seorang diri. Luhan tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Tidak pernah ingin.

Sehun menghapus setitik air mata itu di kedua sudut mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Ia membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajah sendu istrinya dalam-dalam di dadanya.

Sehun mengusap pelan punggung sempit Luhan dan menghunjani puncuk kepalanya dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

Sungguh, bukan Luhan seharusnya yang takut akan kehilangannya. Tapi, Sehun yang sangat takut Luhan akan meninggalkannya. Belum lagi beberapa hari kedepan bayi mereka akan lahir. Dan, itu semakin membuat Sehun khawatir.

"Tidak akan pernah lagi, Sayang. Aku selalu bersamamu, sekarang dan selamanya. Jangan takut." Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ungkapkan, yang membuat bibir Luhan tersenyum di balik matanya yang terpejam nyaman di dada bidangnya.

Sedangkan, mata Sehun menerawang jauh ke arah padang bunga yang luas. Memikirkan, jika Ia harus selalu siaga menjaga Luhan. Kelahiran bayi mereka yang sangat di nantikan, namun juga membuat hatinya semakin di landa kekhawatiran.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The First Snow**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehunnie!."

"Sebentar, Sayang."

"Akh, Sehunnie cepatlah! Lulu sudah tidak tahan mau main." Rengek Luhan seperti anak kecil. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan wajah tertekuk masam.

"Oke, oke. Tapi sebentar saja ya."

Luhan menemukan kembali senyumnya ketika Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya. Sehun cukup terengah, Ia dan Luhan sedang melakukan jalan-jalan sore di pinggiran sungai Han. Namun, ketika mata Luhan tak sengaja melihat taman kecil dengan berbagai wahana permainan juga banyaknya anak-anak disana, jiwa masa kecilnya seolah kembali muncul dan Luhan dengan cepat menuju taman itu.

Dengan perut sebesar itu, Sehun jelas di buat khawatir. Takut kalau Luhan bisa saja tersandung kakinya sendiri karena terlalu semangat berlari. Alhasil, Sehun kepalangan mengejar istrinya dan Luhan menemukan keceriaannya dengan duduk manis di bangku ayunan yang kosong.

"Sehunnie, dorong lebih kuat lagi." Pinta Luhan ketika Sehun hanya mendorong ayunannya dengan sangat pelan. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sehun takut jika istrinya itu terjatuh nanti.

Lelaki itu menggeleng ringan dan tetap mendorong Luhan dengan pelan.

"Tidak, Sayang. Cukup seperti ini saja."

"Sehunnie, Apa Lulu berat?"

"Tidak, Sayang." _Dengan perut sebesar itu tentu saja berat, aku hanya menjawabnya begitu karena takut jika itu akan menyinggungmu, Luhan_ –lanjut Sehun geli di dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, dorong lah lebih kuat lagi, Sehunnie!." Ketus Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

Sehun berhenti, Ia menghembuskan nafas sabarnya dalam menghadapi sifat Luhan yang satu ini. Semenjak hamil, istrinya itu menjadi lebih sensitif dan mudah merajuk. Apapun keinginannya harus di turuti, jika Ia tak ingin melihat istrinya menangis dan merajuk padanya seharian.

Sehun mengusap puncuk kepala Luhan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kita duduk di bangku taman itu saja, ya?." Tunjuk Sehun pada bangku kosong di bawah pohon dekat mereka.

"Tidak mau! Aku masih ingin main ayunan, Oh Sehun. Sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya." Dia kembali berubah menjadi Luhan yang biasanya. Tidak lagi dengan rengekkan menggemaskan melainkan hanya ucapan ketus yang membuat Sehun harus mengelus dadanya dengan sabar.

"Sayang. Banyak anak kecil yang bahkan ingin naik ayunan ini. Lihat lah mereka di sekitar kita yang terus melihat ke arah kita dengan tatapan murungnya." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dan benar saja, banyak anak kecil yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh minat ingin menaiki ayunan ini juga.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya mengalah dan turun dengan enggan dari ayunan. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatnya. Ia langsung merangkul istrinya penuh mesra dan membawa wanita itu untuk duduk di bangku taman yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

Luhan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya walau sudah sepuluh menit mereka duduk di bangku taman itu. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengusap puncuk kepala Luhan.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, Lu. Tidak kah kau bahagia melihat wajah ceria anak-anak disana yang menaiki ayunanmu tadi? Hm?." Tutur Sehun penuh perhatian.

Luhan memeluk tubuh suaminya dan melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang itu. Ia mengangguk ringan tapi masih dengan wajah cemberutnya yang menggemaskan.

"Tapi, Lulu mau ayunan, Hunnie."

"Arraseo, nanti akan kubelikan kau ayunan. Kalau perlu, kita akan membuat taman khusus di samping rumah nanti. Bukan hanya untukmu, tapi untuk anak-anak kita juga." Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil dagu runcing Luhan agar tatapan mata rusa itu bisa membalas tatapan teduhnya. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan yang mengerucut, dan terkekeh gemas sembari mencubit ringan hidung bangirnya, "Sudah jangan bersedih, Sayang. Kau tahu? Wajahmu semakin terlihat menggemaskan kalau merajuk. Aku tak tahan melihatnya! Apa kau ingin aku menggigitimu disini? Di depan anak-anak kecil itu?."

Luhan mendelik Sehun dengan tajam. Lalu menepuk dahi kebanggaan Sehun itu cukup keras hingga kepalanya sedikit terlontar ke belakang. Hingga membuat Sehun tertawa puas.

"Dasar mesum!." Ketusnya, walau sebenarnya wajah Luhan sudah merona padam karena perlakuan Sehun yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan, Sayang?."

"Sehuuun!."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berhenti." Sehun tertawa lagi dan memeluk gemas tubuh mungil Luhan yang juga tertawa dalam dekapannya.

Selanjutnya, Sehun sibuk mengamati anak-anak kecil yang bermain riang disana. Bibirnya yang sangat jarang tersenyum itu akhirnya terangkat penuh di wajah tampannya. Melihat tawa riang dan senyuman bahagia anak-anak disana membuat Sehun semakin tidak sabar ingin segera melihat bayi mereka lahir.

Mengajaknya bermain, mengamati pertumbuhan buah hatinya, mengajarinya berjalan dan berbicara. Semua itu sungguh sangat ingin Sehun lakukan.

Sehun pikir Luhan sedang tertidur di dalam dekapannya hingga suara wanita itu bahkan senyap dan yang terdengar hanya deru nafas hangatnya. Sehun terlalu sibuk mengamati anak-anak disana sampai tidak sadar jika Luhan sudah meremas kemeja yang di kenakannya cukup kuat.

"Lu, Luhan!."

Sehun kaget, ketika Ia merunduk, Ia sudah melihat keringat dingin membanjiri wajah pias Luhan. Luhan kesulitan bernafas normal, Ia juga menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dengan gemetar.

"Sayang, Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!." Kalut Sehun sembari menangkup wajah Luhan yang merunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aegy…" gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar, "Sehun-ah, Uri aegy. . . . Rumah sakit . . . ." lanjut Luhan dengan susah payah.

Sehun yang seolah sadar langsung menggendong Luhan dengan cepat. Beruntung mobil mereka terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk barusan. Sehun dengan cepat mendudukkan Luhan di kursi belakang dan membaringkannya disana.

"Bertahanlah, Sayang. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Katanya dan mencium puncuk kepala Luhan ringkas. Kemudian, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Ia langsung mengendari mobilnya secepat mungkin untuk menuju rumah sakit yang dulu bahkan pernah di tinggalinya dengan Luhan beberapa bulan lalu.

.

.

"Sekali lagi, Luhan! Kepala bayinya sudah terlihat, dan kau hanya perlu mendorongnya sekali lagi, Sayang." Teriak Yoora penuh semangat walau sebenarnya Ia sangat gugup sekarang. Namun, Yoora mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

Luhan membuang nafasnya sekali, Ia sudah berusaha mendorong bayinya selama beberapa kali namun sang bayi belum kunjung keluar. Keringat dan air mata bercampur satu, dan membanjiri wajahnya yang kelelahan.

"Sayang, kau dengar kan? Kau hanya perlu mendorongnya sekali lagi, hm? Biarkanlah dunia mendengar tangis kencang putra tampan kita, ayo sayang kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan dan mengecup puncuk kepalanya. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Luhan yang basah.

Luhan melirik suaminya sekilas kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk dan mencoba untuk kembali menarik nafas penuh. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Sehun sama eratnya. Dan mulai mendorong dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"EUNGGGGHH!."

Kepala Luhan terkurai lemas bersamaan dengan mengalunnya suara tangis kencang sang bayi tampan yang baru saja lahir ke dunia. Semua orang tampak menangis haru dan tersenyum lega.

"Omo! Suara tangisnya kencang sekali. Pasti dia sangat senang akhirnya bisa lahir ke dunia kemudian akan tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibunya." Ucap Yoora kemudian memberikan Bayi tampan yang masih berlendir dan berlumuran darah itu untuk di mandikan oleh perawatnya, "Selamat, Luhan. Kau akhirnya telah resmi menjadi seorang Ibu dari seorang bayi tampan." Tutur Yoora dengan tersenyum kagum pada Luhan.

"Selamat juga untukmu, Sehun-ah. Kau tahu? Adik ku Chanyeol sedang menangis tersedu di luar karena aku tidak memperbolehkannya masuk. Dia pasti mendengar juga tangis bayi kalian tadi. Hah, untung saja Baekhyun ada bersamanya untuk menenangkan perasaan euforianya itu."

Sehun tertawa dan memeluk Luhan dengan kepala yang Ia tenggelamkan di celuk leher Luhan. Luhan tahu, suaminya ini sedang mencurahkan seluruh perasaan bahagianya dengan tangis haru yang Ia sembunyikan di bahu sempitnya.

Luhan mengelus sayang kelapa Sehun hingga ke punggungnya yang bergetar samar. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian mencium kepala Sehun gemas.

"Chukkae, Sehun Papa." Luhan tertawa ketika balasan yang di dapatkannya adalah Sehun yang semakin memeluknya lebih erat, "Oh, aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu menangis sebelumnya. Kau bahagia? Benar?."

"Aku bahkan lebih dari sekedar bahagia, Luhan. Kau tahu bahwa saat ini aku bahkan tak berhenti untuk bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kau dan bayi kita sama-sama selamat. Aku mencintaimu, Oh Luhan. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih bahkan tak cukup ku katakan untukmu. Kau hebat!" gumam Sehun dan bangkit dari pelukannya. Luhan menghapus lembut air mata yang berada di ujung kedua mata teduh suaminya, dan Sehun mengambil tangan itu kemudian menciumnya penuh perasaan cinta.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal neomu saranghae, Eomma."

"Nado, Nado saranghae, Appa."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan menatap satu sama lain dengan sorot mata yang sama.

Penuh cinta, kasih sayang, dan kehangatan.

Cukup lama hanya keheningan yang tercipta sampai Sehun dan Luhan terkejut ketika pintu kamar rawat Inapnya di buka secara kasar. Dan keluarlah sosok sang sahabat dengan tangis meluruh dan senyuman konyolnya. Membuat Sehun mendengus antara malas atau geli, dan Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakang Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"SEHUN! LUHAN! CHUKKAE!." Pekik Chanyeol.

Semalas-malasnya Sehun dengan tingkah absurd sang sahabat yang menurutnya konyol, lelaki itu tetap menyambut pelukan Chanyeol dan menepuk punggungnya sebagai ungkapan terimakasih atas ucapan selamatnya barusan.

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan tersenyum simpati pada wanita itu.

"Kau harus istirahat sebentar, tubuhmu pasti sangat lelah, Lu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu beralih ke dua lelaki dewasa yang baru saja selesai melepaskan pelukan salam sahabatnya, "Kalian berdua lebih baik lanjutkan saja selebrasi persahabatan itu di luar. Luhan harus istirahat setidaknya tiga puluh menit sebelum bayinya menangis dan menagih ASI pertamanya." Lanjut Baekhyun lagi dan memandang mereka sengit.

"Oh, Sayang. Jangan terlalu galak begitu. Kau tahu anak kita mungkin bisa terganggu tidurnya jika eommanya terlalu banyak cerewet." Kata Chanyeol kemudian merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun dengan posesif, "Bersabarlah, kita akan menyusul Sehun dan Luhan empat bulan lagi."

"Oh! Baekhyun, kau juga hamil?!." Luhan berteriak, rasa ngantuknya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja ketika mendengar berita baik ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu kemudian mengangguk.

"Akhirnya kami mendapatkannya setelah satu tahun menikah. Dan, usianya sekarang sudah menginjak bulan ke lima."

Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit menyembul di balik jas putihnya yang oversize. Dan, jas itu adalah milik Chanyeol.

"Selamat juga kalau begitu untuk kalian! Kita sangat jarang bertemu karena kesibukkan masing-masing. Tapi, aku bahagia pada akhirnya sebentar lagi putra kami akan mempunyai teman."

"Tentu, Lu. Setelah ini kita harus rajin bertemu, ne? Aku pikir, Aku akan berhenti menjadi perawat karena kehamilan ini. Chanyeol benar-benar menyuruhku menjadi Ibu rumah tangga sekarang." Baekhyun berkata dengan raut wajahnya yang tertekuk masam.

"Aku melakukannya karena tidak ingin kau kelelahan, Sayang. Sudah cukup bagimu menjadi perawat pribadiku selama tiga tahun semenjak masa pacaran kita dulu."

"Tapi, Aku pasti akan kesepian di Apartement sendirian, Yeollie."

"Jangan khawatir, kita akan pindah. Kita akan menjadi tetangga baru Sehun dan Luhan. Aku sudah membeli rumah yang bersebrangan langsung dengan rumah mereka."

"JINJJA?!" Pekik Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap. Yang mana itu membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba juga melakukan selebrasi kecil-kecilan demi merayakan rasa euforia mereka. Membuat Sehun bahkan Chanyeol juga melongo di buatnya.

Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya saling pandang kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka senang melihat kebahagian kecil itu. Khususnya Sehun, Ia seolah telah benar-benar bisa melepas rasa khawatirnya setelah melihat Luhan berjuang dalam maut ketika melahirkan bayi mereka tadi. Dan Sehun senang, jika Luhannya tidak akan lagi merasa kesepian di rumah jika Ia memiliki seorang teman yang benar-benar bisa Sehun andalkan.

"Permisi, Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya. Ada bayi kecil disini yang sedang sangat kelaparan dan ingin menagih ASI Ibunya." Yoora datang kembali dengan membawa bayi Sehun dan Luhan yang telah bangun dari tidurnya.

Tangis bayi itu sangat kencang, tapi itu membuat semua orang yang berada disana tersenyum penuh melihatnya. Yoora memberikan bayi mungil tampan itu kepada Luhan yang langsung menggendongnya penuh kehati-hatian. Tanpa menunda waktu, Ia langsung memberikan ASI pertamanya yang keluar begitu lancar ketika mulut bayinya menyusu dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh, Dia sangat tampan dan menggemaskan! Benar-benar mewarisi wajahmu, Sehun!." Baekhyun menyentuh pelan wajah mungil bayi itu dengan jari telunjuknya, "Lihatlah hidungnya mancung, alisnya tegas, matanya juga memiliki tatapan tajam sepertimu! Tapi aku yakin bibir mungilnya yang rakus itu adalah milik Luhan." kata Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan analisanya dalam memandangi bayi mungil ini lekat-lekat.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap ubun-ubun bayinya sayang. Ia juga ikut mengamati wajah mungil bayinya yang sedang sibuk menyusu dengan mata kecil terpejam nyaman.

"Sepertinya aku menyetujui ucapanmu, Baek."

"Dia bahkan memiliki kulit yang putih bersih seperti Sehun. Benar-benar mirip!" timpal Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Ia sedang memunggungi Luhan karena wanita itu sedang menyusui bayinya. Chanyeol hanya melihat bayi itu ketika Yoora sang kakak membawanya tadi.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan datang memeluk Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, Aku juga ingin bayi kita cepat-cepat lahir!."

"Sabar, Sayang. Kita hanya perlu menunggu empat bulan lagi untuk itu, hm."

Kemudian mereka berdua berpamitan untuk keluar ruangan karena Chanyeol masih memiliki beberapa pasien yang harus Ia tangani.

Sehun duduk di tempat yang di duduki Baekhyun barusan dan menatap dalam diam ketika Ia bahkan juga ikut mengamati bagaimana menggemaskannya bayi mereka yang tengah menyusu. Luhan dan Sehun saling bertemu pandang kemudian tersenyum.

Sehun mengambil pergelangan tangan Luhan, lalu menciumnya dengan mata terpejam cukup lama. Begitu banyak makna kasih dan cinta yang Ia salurkan disana. Ia tetap menggenggam tangan istrinya dan meletakkan telapak tangan halus itu di pipinya.

"Luhan, Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwaku." Satu tangan mungil mendarat pula di pipi Sehun, rupanya itu adalah tangan bayi mereka yang keluar dari kukungan hangatnya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya masih menyusu, tapi Ia mencoba untuk menggapai Sehun dengan sentuhan kecilnya. "Oh, jangan cemburu, Sayang. Papa juga mencintaimu, sangat." Kemudian Ia mencium pipi kemerahan anaknya dan tak lupa mencium kedua pipi Luhan yang tersenyum haru melihat tingkahnya barusan, "Untuk saat ini, kalian berdua adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah ada."

"Kau bermaksud ingin mempunyai anak lagi?." Tanya Luhan spontan.

Sehun tersenyum ambigu, lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu, Sayang. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?."

"Tidak, hanya jika kau selalu ada bersamaku dan tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku akan menyetujuinya. Mungkin dua lagi?." Gurau Luhan dan tertawa tanpa suara.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sayang." Sehun mencium kilat bibir Luhan, dan kembali menggenggam halus pergelangan mungil jemari bayi mereka, "Kau dengar itu, tampan? Mama menyetujui kita untuk menambah dua lagi anggota baru. Kau akan menjadi jagoan kecil Papa dan Mama ketika adik-adikmu ada nanti. Berbahagialah."

Dan, balasan yang Sehun dapatkan adalah senyuman manis dari bayi mereka di tengah kegiatan menyusunya. Bayi itu seolah mengerti apa yang sang Ayah katakan padanya.

"Oh, dia begitu menggemaskan!"

"Apa Hunnie sudah mempersiapkan nama untuknya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah mempersiapkan satu nama untuk putra kita. Aku ingin menamainya ' **Oh Haowen'** ."

" **Oh Haowen**? Bukankah itu nama China?"

"Iya, Sayang. Kau juga memiliki keturunan China, jadi aku hanya ingin berlaku adil dengan nama bayi kita. Marga **Oh** sudah mewakilinya sebagai putra dari keturunan Korea, dan **Haowen** jelas mewakilinya sebagai laki-laki yang juga memiliki keturunan China. Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?."

Luhan tertawa lugas dan tak menyangka jika Sehun memikirkan nama untuk bayi mereka sejauh itu. Luhan tidak masalah sebenarnya jika anak mereka akan memiliki nama khas masyarakat Korea. Tapi untuk ini, Ia sangat di buat kagum dengan pemikiran suaminya yang juga menyematkan hal-hal berbau China di nama putra mereka.

Hal itu membuat Luhan terharu, dan air mata kebahagiannya jatuh dengan suka rela.

"Aku, aku sangat suka dengan nama itu, Sehunnie." Luhan mencium pipi kemerahan Haowen, kemudian kembali menatap ke dalam mata teduh Sehun, "Terimakasih. Kau membuatku semakin merasa berharga."

"Kau lebih dari apapun, Luhan." Sehun menghapus air mata yang terjatuh di kedua pipi tirus Luhan dengan kedua ibu jarinya, "Kau lebih berharga dari apapun." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya untuk mengikis jarak yang tercipta di antara Luhan dan dirinya. Ia membelai kedua sisi wajah Luhan kemudian mendaratkan ciuman mesra di bibirnya yang tersenyum. Haowen hanya perlu memejamkan matanya demi menjaga pandangan kecilnya dari adegan romantis kedua orang tuanya.

Bayi kecil itu adalah saksi nyata betapa besarnya jalinan cinta dan kasih yang terjalin di antara Ayah dan Ibunya lewat ciuman mesra ini.

 _ **Kebahagianmu. Kebahagianku. Kebahagian putra kita.**_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E N D**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **06 Maret 2018**

* * *

A/N :

Selamat datang ke dunia Baby Haowen. Kesayangannya Mama Lu dan Papa Hun. Dan kesayangannya noona jugakkk \^o^/ . Oh, selamat juga ya buat Mamih Byunnie yang lagi hamil lima bulan /Uhuk.

Seneng ya, akhirnya FF ini jadi Happy Ending. Soalnya banyak juga yang Review takut aku ngasihnya SAD END wkwk. Enggak kok, kan Genrenya bukan Angst. *walau ada rada Angstnya sedikit sih* /Plak!

Suka gak sih sama FF ini? Suka kan? Soalnya aku nulis ini karena moodku yang tiba-tiba datang dan kepikiran buat bikin FF HunHan dengan tema yang ada Salju-saljunya tapi konflik sangat ringan gitu.

Semoga nanti aku bisa balik nulis lagi FF ringan kek begini ya, supaya kalian enggak ngecap aku sebagai Author jaat yang doyannya buat Readers baper terus nangis haha.

Salam cinta dari BaekbeeLu .

.

Big Love, Thanks :*


End file.
